The Burning Tide
by Sekowari
Summary: An endless eternity of imprisonment, and the Sun is the only thing that remains to shine. Can Goku ever be saved from the darkness?


A/n: This is was my first Saiyuki fanfic, but I decided to upload it again. Anyways, advice is much appreciated. Review, if you please.

_italics -- thoughts/lyrics_

Song: Away from the Sun, by 3 Doors Down

**The Burning Tide**

* * *

_"A heretic……"_

_"Disgusting, revolting, creature……"_

_"Unworthy of dwelling among the deities……"_

* * *

500 years in this hellhole. Watching the wide world behind cold bars. Keeping me here, bound by these ugly chains……like an animal. Punishment for sins committed.

Dawn is coming. The birds can be heard singing their morning songs. I want to be a bird, so I can be free, and do anything I please. I want to embrace the world, dance in the wind. But none of that.

_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone tell what I've done_

The radiant Sun is just waking. I greet it. The Sun……it gives me warmth. It makes me feel happy, and reminds me of something…someone…

* * *

_/"Konzen, your hair shines so brightly!"/_

_/"Konzen, you'll be my Sun…..forever….."/_

* * *

Bad weather is the worst. No more Sun. And at night, it's lonely and quiet. Darkness floods my eyes. If I went behind those tall, tall mountains in the far distance, would the Sun be there? I hate it here…

_I miss the life  
I miss the colors of the world  
Can anyone tell where I am_

I made a friend today. At first, it just stared at me. A bird. I stared back. Laughter. It's been such a long time since I last laughed. I can't even remember when anymore.

The bird flew into my prison and played with me. Happiness. It could fly out again, but I couldn't. I named my little friend Freedom.

_Cause now again I've found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place_

One day, Freedom lay down just outside my prison and never got up again. A piercing cry filled the air.

I tried to reach out. I tried to hold it, but couldn't. So close, yet so far…

_I'm so far down away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again_

What is Death like? It can't be much worse than what I'm feeling now.

The Sun went behind ominous clouds. The sky darkened. Loud raindrops flooded the land. Pitter-Patter…

_I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here_

The Sun didn't come out for a very long time. This must be the end of the world.

Nothing to greet in the waking day but rain, rain, rain.

_The feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I know_

Can rain wash away my sins?

* * *

I scream. I let out the pain. I let it out until my throat burns. But nothing is heard, except the never ending tears of Heaven.

_And now again I've found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place_

The Sun has finally come out again. It must have heard my cries. The Sun and I are one, you see.

500 years of nothingness. It has become a reality. Everything ceases to exist, but the Sun.

_I__'m so far down away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down away from the sun again_

It's so quiet now. It's unbearable. The immense silence, can you hear it?

The next morning, I'm the only one awake. The Sun is still asleep.

_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't tell what I've done_

And then, I see a figure. Someone dressed in long, flowing robes. A priest.

He approaches. I've never seen anyone with such splendour before……..except for one time – a faint memory of long, long, ago.

_And now again I've found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines to light the way for me_

This man has such intense, violet eyes. And they're so beautiful. I could drown into them.

And that hair. That golden hair which seems to have its own special light…..like the Sun!

_And now again I've found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place_

I want to call him my Sun.

* * *

Sun says to me: "……Hey. You the one who's been calling me?"

That voice…

_I'm so far down away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms_

I blink and reply: "I haven't been calling anyone. Who are you?"…He's my saviour…

Sun: "You're lying. I've heard you all this time. Now cut the act. It's annoying. After all…you're going to be staying with me for awhile."

_That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down away from the sun again..._

I reached out to him. He took my hand.

The Sun has woken from behind the mountains.

Found again by the light, for a burning tide has drenched the sky.

* * *

Owari

Sekowari: Thanks for reading! Review, if you please.


End file.
